The spread of personal electronic devices such as smartphones, and accessibility to data networks and services via the Internet and other networks have enabled access and use of an increasing number of digitally-mediated communications, location-based services, and augmented reality applications. Digitally-mediated communications, such as e-mails, phone calls, text messages, and chat allow users to instantly exchange information. Similarly, location-based services enable the users, for example, to geographically tag their locations in social network applications. Furthermore, augmented reality focuses on combining real-world and computer-generated data including computer graphics objects blended into video and images in real-time for display to the users.
However, in today's digital world, certain fundamental aspects of natural communication are lost. These aspects include the ability of a person to instantly determine the geographic origin or the relative location of an incoming digital communication. For example, in the real-world, when someone calls a person's name, the person has an immediate sense of the direction from where the sound originated. In comparison, digitally-mediated communications provide little or no information about their geographic origins. For example, when the person receives a text message on his or her phone, the person may have no indication of the geographic origin of the message.